Forever
by MonkeyPajamas
Summary: Mother's Day Happiness. Really, that's all. Just happiness.


Author's Note: Sure it's a little late for Mother's Day 2017. But then again this is set in the future, so maybe it's just really, really early.

As always, I don't own _Blindspot_ , or anything related to _Blindspot_ except for the joy it brings me.

* * *

"Love is a moment that lasts forever." Julie Wittey

Jane rolled over, blinking at the bright sun that was streaming in through the curtains. She could tell it was still early, but usually Lilly's cries woke them far earlier than this, and Jane smiled, hoping maybe this was a sign that the baby was finally getting a bit older and would be sleeping better. Jane reflexively reached out, already missing the weight of Kurt's arm that had been wrapped around her when she fell asleep. Maybe they could enjoy just a few more moments together before the day began.

But when she reached over and found nothing but cold sheets, she was wide awake.

Neither of them had never been one to sleep in, especially not since their daughter was born. But, even still, for Kurt to be the first one up was unusual. He could sleep through a fire alarm, and yet somehow he had roused himself without her even noticing.

Her senses now on full alert, she took note of her surroundings.

She heard Lilly's light babbles (so much for sleeping in, she thought).

The air was filled with a delicious aroma, which made her salivate as she pieced together the smells wafting through the air.

Kurt's voice, low and rumbly at a distance, as he talked to himself or maybe to Lilly.

A smile spread across her face as she climbed out of bed. She didn't know what was going on, but this already had the makings of a perfect Sunday.

She walked quietly out the bedroom, pausing at the doorway where she could peer out into the kitchen without being seen. Kurt had his back to her, facing whatever was cooking on the stove. His voice still low enough that she couldn't pick out the words he was saying, but his low mutterings still made Jane's heart skip a beat. Lilly was near him, her dark hair just barely visible over the top of her high chair. And on the counter were plates of food – gooey cinnamon rolls with the frosting still melting, bacon, fruit salad, scrambled eggs. Her mouth once again watered as she looked at it. Kurt had clearly prepared a feast this morning.

In the end, it was Lilly who gave her away. A delighted squeal escaped her lips when she caught sight of Jane, and Kurt turned around to see what caused the noise. Jane sheepishly poked her head out from behind the wall, where she had attempted to hide to no avail.

"No! No, back to bed," he fussed, shooing her away. "You're not allowed in here." He walked closer to her, blocking the path towards the kitchen.

Jane just laughed, simply walking around him to place a kiss on Lilly's head. Turning back to Kurt, she took a step closer, until she was right in front of him. Looking up at him innocently, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Why?"

Kurt sighed. He was helpless against her. "It was supposed to be romantic." He kissed her forehead, lingering together for a moment longer, before moving away from her once again. "Come on, go back to bed. Please?"

"If you think you're getting me away from those cinnamon rolls, you must be crazy," Jane picked up one of the still warm rolls, taking as big of a bite as she could manage. "Sorry," She said, her mouth still full.

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. She was stubborn to the end, a trait their daughter seemed to share. He reluctantly turned his attention back to the stove where the last few strips of bacon were almost done.

"So, what's all this for? Not that I mind, of course," Jane asked, after she'd managed to swallow most of the bite.

"Wait, you really don't know?" Kurt turned off the stove, and turning his attention to Jane. "Didn't you see the flowers? Or the card?"

Jane was sitting next to Lilly, and was breaking off chunks of cinnamon roll to share. The little girl, in return, was grabbing at them as fast as Jane could place them on her tray, some of them making it into her mouth, but most falling into her chair or on the floor.

"What?" Jane looked at him quizzically. Their anniversary wasn't for a few more weeks, and birthdays had either long since passed or were still months away. Earlier, she'd thought Kurt had just wanted to do something special, but now… there were flowers? And a card?

Kurt chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the corner. "It's Mother's Day."

Her eyes went wide as she heard his words. Mother's Day. Of course she knew about Mother's Day. Kurt had even given her a small gift last year, even though she was just barely pregnant with Lilly at the time. But the fact that it was today had completely escaped her attention. Between work and, well, actually being a mom, there wasn't much time to think about anything else.

Kurt handed her a cup of coffee before going back into the bedroom to retrieve the flowers that had somehow escaped Jane's attention earlier. "Well, this was going to be breakfast in bed, but I guess I can guess I can admit this is still pretty nice." He finished setting the table, bringing over the plates of food that Jane had noticed earlier, and got the bottle ready for Lilly.

He popped a piece of bacon in his mouth, before pulling up the chair on the other side of Lilly. "What do you think sweet girl, do we love mommy?"

Lilly's bright blue eyes turned towards her dad, but her attention quickly shifted when she saw the fruit in front of her. She stretched her arms out, fussing when she realized she still couldn't reach it.

"You want a banana, Lilly? Ba-na-na?" Jane over emphasized the syllables as she placed a few slices on Lilly's tray. They were immediately smashed by her chubby fingers as she struggled to pick them up. The mashed bananas went straight to her mouth (or she tried, mostly getting them rubbed into her face and hair).

Breakfast was nearly over when Jane turned to Kurt, silent as she watched him munch on the last of his food, a smile crossing her face.

"What?" He said, unable to stop the smile from forming on his face also. Her smile was infectious – it always had been.

"Thank you."

He laughed. "Of course." Kurt took one more bite of fruit before reaching over, ready to start cleaning up from their breakfast.

"No I mean," Jane paused, resting her hand on his arm. "Yes, thank you for breakfast, of course. It was… amazing. But…" She was silent as she tried to think of the right words. "Thanks for letting me be a mom."

Kurt left the plates on the table, immediately going to his wife's side. He pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her tight. "Jane, you and Lilly… you are two of the most important people in my life."

"I know," Jane gave a happy sigh. "It's not that. I just…I guess I still can't believe we made her. Thank you."

Their moment was interrupted when Lilly let out a loud screech, ready to get out of her high chair. Jane dropped her head, laughing. "Okay, Lilly. We hear you."

Jane glanced around at the mountain of dishes left around the kitchen, and then to her daughter, covered in banana, cereal, drool, and other unidentifiable messes from her breakfast. "You get the kitchen, I get the kid," she said, not really sure who got the better end of that deal.

Jane picked Lilly up, struggling to find a place that wasn't covered in guck. "You're lucky I love you, because you're gross," Jane laughed, blowing a raspberry on Lilly's stomach, as Lilly let out a delighted giggle.

They took their time cleaning and getting ready for the day, enjoying the time together and the relaxed pace compared to their normally frantic schedule.

Hours later, they settled on the couch, Jane resting against Kurt, her feet tucked under as she rested her head on his shoulder, his wrapped around her back. Lilly was sitting on the floor in front of them, carefully selecting which toys to chew on at any given moment. Jane let out a contented sigh, as she snuggled in even closer to Kurt. "I can't remember ever being this happy."

"Well, on that note, we were going to give this too you later, but… I think now's good," Kurt shifted slightly, removing his arm from around Jane as he reached into the end table. Keeping whatever he'd grabbed tucked tightly in his hand, he reached down, pulling Lilly up so she was sitting between him and Jane on the couch. "Give this to mama, Lilly, okay?" He handed Lilly the box he'd just pulled out, trying to help her hand it to Jane. Lilly however, wanted nothing to do with that, instead dropping the box and reaching out for Jane to pick her up.

Jane tried to hold back her laughter as she scooped Lilly up in her arms.

"Okay, that was supposed to be a whole lot cuter. Silly girl," he leaned over, ruffling Lilly's hair. "Well here, it's from both of us," he picked the box up from the cushion and handed it to Jane.

Jane gasped as she opened the box.

Inside was a necklace, the delicate pendant with three stones – a deep red for Kurt, the bright blue of Jane's birthstone, and the pale purple for Lilly.

She looked up at him, her eyes watering. "Kurt…" was all she could manage to say.

He scooted closer, closing the gap between them. Kurt took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb gently across her skin. "I know you said it earlier, but… thank you." He stared into her eyes until he forgot how to breathe. "You are the most amazing mom. I know it took us a while to get here, but… you and Lilly are the best things about me."

Jane ducked her head, already feeling the tears spilling over. She kissed the top of Lilly's head, once again reminded how thankful she was for how her life had turned out.

Kurt carefully took the necklace out of the box, leaning over so he could clasp it behind her neck. Jane reached up, feeling the stones one by one. Kurt. Jane. Lilly. Her family.

* * *

So, that was the first thing I've written in over three months. And made me feel bad for how little I did for my own mom (oops… to bad she doesn't read fanfic).

I'd really love and appreciate reviews. Please and thank you.


End file.
